The present invention relates to compressors in general, and more particularly to improvements in aggregates wherein a compressor is combined with one or more heat exchangers. Still more particularly, the invention relates to supports or bases for multi-stage compressors which cooperate with one or more heat exchangers.
It is already known to combine a multi-stage compressor with one or more heat exchangers. An aggregate embracing a multi-stage compressor and at least one heat exchanger further comprises means for conveying a fluid between various stages of the compressor and the heat exchanger(s). As a rule (or at least in certain instances), the higher stage or stages of the compressor (as considered in the direction of flow of fluid medium through the compressor) are disposed between the lower stages. For example, if the compressor comprises three stages, the last or third stage is disposed between the first and second stages. When the higher stage or stages are located between the lower stages, the means for conveying fluid between the stages and the heat exchanger(s) must intersect or overlap each other. An additional factor which contributes to complexity of such aggregates is that the inlet slots and outlet openings of various stages of the compressor are accommodated in a small area whereas the passages for the flow of fluid from the outlet openings to the heat exchanger or heat exchangers and from the heat exchanger(s) to the inlet slots must have a relatively large cross-sectional area. Therefore, presently known aggregates are not mounted on a common base or support. The connections between the compressor stages and the heat exchanger(s) include a plurality of conduits which contribute to complexity, cost and space requirements of a conventional aggregate. The cost of assembling the aggregate is very high, especially since its components cannot be fully assembled in the manufacturing plant. Thus, the aforementioned conduits must be installed at the locale of use. Such conduits provide relatively long paths for the flow of fluid to be compressed which entails substantial losses in energy. Moreover, the length of conduits varies in response to changes in temperature whereby the compressor (especially the outlet diffusors) is subjected to pronounced stresses which can result in damage to or destruction of certain parts